This invention relates to a toolholder assembly for a portable power tool for filing, sawing or polishing workpieces. The power tool has a motor-driven actuating element which executes oscillating motions in the length dimension of the tool, a toolholder body for carrying a file, a saw blade, or the like (hereafter referred to as tool bit) and a securing arrangement disposed on a rear portion of the toolholder body for releasably positioning it in the power tool.
In known portable power tools operating with rotating tool bits, such as hand-held drills, particularly in the longitudinal direction of the tool bit, forces are generated which can be readily taken up by a thrust bearing arranged in the tool housing. In portable filing, sawing or polishing tools whose tool bit is oscillated in their length dimension by means of a pneumatic motor or an electric motor, during the engagement with the workpiece forces are generated which are oriented transversely to the oscillating motion of the tool bit and which likewise have to be taken up by the tool housing.